Sunset
by one-eared-bunny
Summary: Well, this complicates things." She said thoughtfully. "Edward...I'm a vampire." Twilight role reversal. Full summary inside, so please read that before skipping over this.
1. Chapter 1

Full Summary:

This is a role-reversal story for Twilight, and I reveresed more than Edward and Bella's roles. SO: Edward Manson moves to Forks to live with his workaholic mother. A week before school starts, Edward meets the beautiful and mysterious Bella Cullen. He is just as mysterious to her as she is to him- she cannot read his mind, and, even stranger, she is not tempted in the least bit by the scent of his blood. She seems to show an interest in him but then on the first day of school she acts different towards him. However she goes back to her self very soon and Edward and Bella soon become friends.

Meanwhile the Volturi are keeping tabs on the Cullens after a recent incedent concering Bella's dark past. When they think that Edward is in on their secret they immeaditly take action-putting everyone, vampires and humans alike, in danger.

A/N- Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all it's characters- I'm just playing around with them for a bit.

Sunset

Preface

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well this complicates things" she said thoughtfully before shifting so that she was staring right into my eyes. "Edward…" she seemed to consider something for half a second before she took a deep breath and said "I'm a vampire."

I didn't believe my ears at first, thought that I must have misheard her somehow, even though she had spoken plainly and clearly. And then, even thought I refused to make the connection consciously, some part of my brain was putting the pieces together without my permission.

And they fit perfectly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

Sunset

A/N-This chapter is written in Edward's POV, as is most of the story, though occasionally it will switch to something different for a while, but it will always switch back to Edward before too long. Disclaimer- Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all it's characters. Obviously I'm not Stephenie Meyer- why the hell would I be writing fanfics for my own series of books?

Sunset- Chapter One

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Welcome To Forks' the sign read in bright, cheerful lettering. Welcome? I wanted to jump out of the taxi, run back to the airport, and get on the next plane back to California. It was so…wet here. I had been in the actual town of Forks for less than a minute, and it was already raining. '_There's a great welcoming gift' _I thought sourly. I hated rain. There was nothing to do in the rain! It was so boring.

I was in a taxi on the way to my mom, Renee's house, where I would be staying while my dad was on an "extended business trip." Translation: I could forget about seeing him for at least a year, and when he got back I would have a new step-mom or step-mom to be, depending on the culture of the country he was in.

I'll admit, I was a little nervous about seeing Renee. She hadn't been able to come to get me at the airport, hence the taxi., because she had to work. I remembered her telling me, during one of our rare phone conversations, that she was the only female policewoman in all of Forks. She said this as if it was some big accomplishment or something, but honestly Forks was so small that there had to be about three police, tops.

But I hadn't seen Renee since I was five. It was then that my dad had gone on a business trip to France, met a "very nice" French woman named Clara, and I had gone to live with them in California.

Somewhere between my staring out the window, trying unsuccessfully to wish away the rain, and my worrying over seeing Renee, we had arrived. How sad is that? The house was less than five minutes away from the town border.

'_I miss California.'_

I got out and stared at the house for a while. It was very small and old looking, and it was a dirty white. I thought longingly of the cream colored mansion in California that I called home, before realizing how wet I was getting- and that the taxi driver was still in the driveway, probably concerned about my mental health. I turned to wave to him and the walked in. Renee had left the front door open, which in California would have meant saying goodbye to anything of any value, but theft was obviously not an issue in this tiny town. I had an hour before she got back so I decided to unpack now. As I unpacked my thoughts drifted randomly to school, which started next week. I had never been great at making friends, even as a member of the baseball team, and it seemed like it might be even harder as a new kid in a town where people's grandparents knew each other. Or maybe I could work that to my advantage. I would be something new to look at, at least.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Bella's POV

Alice and I were sitting on the couch in the living room, idly staring at the TV, both engrossed in our thoughts. I was trying very hard not to read her's- I always felt guilty reading someone's mind without a reason- but it was hard, it was almost second nature to me. And then suddenly, without warning, Alice turned very still-even more so than before- and she was wearing that glassy eyed expression she always got when she had a vision.

Knowing it may not concern me, I tried to keep myself out of her head, instead concentrating on the sitcom that was playing on the television. It was hard to do that, seeing as their human problems plain dumb-and boring. I began to wonder why we even had that TV if none of us could stand these shows, before I remembered Emmett's liking for watching football games- he liked to make fun of how weak the players were- and then Emmett and Jasper's strange liking for video games.

Just then I heard Alice mentally call my name.

I turned my head.

"Is it your vision?" I asked her quietly, even though I knew everyone else in the house would hear me anyway. Sure enough I heard Jasper move to the top of the staircase in case he was needed.

She spoke one word to me before smiling brightly and changing the channel.

"Look."

And so I did.

Her vision was of me and a pale, bronze haired boy that I'd never seen before. Wait, did that mean that the bronze haired boy was-

"Alice. The boy, is that the new boy? Renee's son?" I asked her, my voice less than a whisper.

She smiled again.

"Yes."

Then she sent me another message via train of thought.

'_The local park. Sunday at8am. This has a good outcome. Trust me.'_

And, strangely enough….I did trust her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- sorry it kinda took a while, I've been really busy with school and friends and stuff

A/N- sorry it kinda took a while, I've been really busy with school and friends and stuff. I want to say thanks to everyone who reviewed, alerted, and favorited this story!! You guys rock!

Disclaimer- I don't know why I have to do this for every chapter, I mean if your at this chapter already, you should have read my other chapters and therefore the disclaimers for those chapters! So unless you have some weird tendency to just skip randomly to the 3rd chapter of every fanfic you read, you should know by now that I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. They all belong to the brilliant STEPHENIE MEYER.

Another A/N- sorry, I forgot about this until after I wrote the disclaimer. One of you asked a question but weren't logged in so I couldn't reply to it, but I thought it was a good question so I'm answering it here. They asked why I didn't make Edward the biological child of Esme and Carlise. Well three reasons. Firstly, I couldn't write Carlise as a human. I tried and falied miserably. I just can't imagine him different then the Carlise in the books. Esme, maybe, but for some reason not Carlise. And secondly- Carlise and Esme would have to be divorced for that to work out, and I couldn't do that! And thirdly, then I would have to either create a new set of parents for the Cullens or make Charlie and Renee vampires and I really didn't want to either.

Okay sorry about that long explanation, now onto the story.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter Three

If there was only one thing I knew about Forks so far, it was that it was incredibly, unbearably, completely….boring. Renee worked all day, even Sundays, like today. School didn't start until the next day, so I didn't know anyone yet.

I wallowed in my despair for a few more minutes, then got up and walked downstairs to get something to eat. I searched desperately through the cupboards, but all there I could find, aside from some teabags, was half a box of saltines. First chance I got, I was going to the grocery store. Or the nearest McDonalds. I would have to wait until I found a car, although, I thought bitterly as I sat down on the couch, everything in town was probably within walking distance. I picked up the TV remote, flipping through the channels randomly. Renne's limited cable didn't give me much to work with, but I found a minor league baseball game after a couple minutes. Man, these guys sucked. I looked out the window, bored of watching batters strike out, and saw, to my amazement, that it wasen't raining. I decided to take a walk, enjoy the dry air while it lasted. I still needed a coat, though- the temperature hadn't budged. Renee had told me last night that there was a local park near the house- maybe, I thought hopefully, that someone my age would be there, and I could go my first day without the humiliation of knowing absoloutly no one. Then I mentally shook myself. It was Sunday. Morning. To be exact, it was- I checked my watch- 8 am. No 17 year old was going to be at the park- at least not anyone I wanted to meet. Still, I made my way to the park anyway, just because I had nothing else, really, to do.

At first I didn't see her. There was a big jungle gym in front of the old, rusted swingset where she was sitting. At first I just looked, saw no one there, and decided to go find a fast food place or something. Then I heard a creak from the swing's rusted chains and looked to the side of the big jungle gym.

She was looking down at the grass, so her long, dark hair covered her face. Her skin was pale white, a beautiful contrast with her almost-black hair, and she was stick thin. She wasen't dressed in anything special, just jeans and a blue T-shirt, despite the cold, but she looked the best in jeans and a T-shirt that I had ever seen. The faded jeans clung to her tiny thighs, and then flared over the bottom of her legs in the most amazing way, and the deep blue of her shirt contrasted perfect with her unnaturally pale skin.

I hadn't even seen her face yet, and still she was the most beautiful creature to me.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Haha cliffie! Sort of! Don't worry, I'll try to update asap, but it might be diffuicult because I have horsebackriding, a cross country meet, gymnastics, and like 3 tests coming up this week, and then my social life ;) – but I promise to have the next chapter up on Thursday, at the absoloute latest.

Please leave some love. Or hate. Just press that purple-blue button down there and type something.


	4. sorry this is not a real chapter!

IM REALLY SORRY BUT THIS IS NOT A REAL CHAPTER

IM REALLY SORRY BUT THIS IS NOT A REAL CHAPTER!! So sorry to those who thought it was!! This is just a notice im putting up on all of my fics saying that I AM CHANGING MY USERNAME bcuz I had it written on a piece of paper and I accidently gave it to the wrong person, which happens to be someone that does not know about my Twilight obsession and if they find out my life will be kind of RUINED. So my username is now one-eared-bunny yeah don't ask. Once again VERY SORRY and I will try to update for real asap!!


	5. Chapter 4

A/n # 1: Gah! I lied, I'm sorry! I said I would have this up by thursday...of like, last week. I'm so sorry! Oh, but here's the good news! You get a chapter now! Of course..)

A/N # 2: to alwystwilight: yeah, ur right, i didnt think of that (the color contrast thing) gahh i messed up. but in my defense, they wore black tuxedos at the prom...

Disclaimer- Ok, you know what? I own Twilight. That's why I'm writing FANFICTION for it.

(In case you missed the heavy sarcasm there: I really don't own Twilight.)

Chapter Four

I started to walk over to the swings. I had taken one step when her head snapped up, as if she had somehow heard my footsteps, even though all I was walking on was grass.

If there had been any doubt at all that she was beautiful before,it was all gone the moment I saw her face.

"Hello." She called to me. Her voice sounded like bells chiming.

"Hi." I answered. My voice sounded rough and unattractive in comparison.

She smiled. "Why don't you come sit next to me?" She pulled out the chain of the swing next to her.

"S-sure." I stuttered, and walked over, stumbling over my own feet. Holy cow, my feet were big! I looked at her perfect, tiny feet and noticed for the first time that she was barefoot.

"I'm Bella." She told me. Bella. It was a perfect name for her. It went with her voice. And didn't Bella mean beautiful in Spanish?

"I'm Edward." Ugh, my name sounded so old fashioned and weird. I was named after my grandfather.

She nodded. "You're Renne's son, right?"

"H-how did you know?" Was she physic or something?

She laughed. "The whole town has been waiting for your arrival." She explained.

"Oh." Oh? Why did I say that? It made it sound like I was disapointed or something. Like, oh, I really wish you were just stalking me.

"So you moved from California, right? What's it like there?"

"It's hot. And sunny. And it like, never rains."

"Huh. Wonder what that must be like.." she mused.

"Well, the suns always out.." What the freak?! I sound like a total idiot.

But Bella just laughed. "You like the sun?"

"Yeah. I miss it."

"You don't like the rain?"

"No. You do?" Rain was so...wet.

"Well I don't have much of a choice where I live.."

"Parents?"

"Um..I guess you could put it that way." She smiled like it was some inside joke or something.

Her smile was so beautiful..

And then I decided, right then and there, even though it was stupid, that I was in love with her.

Just after I made that decision, her cell phone rang. She looked at the caller ID for a second, then smiled apoligetically.

"Sorry, it's my sister. One second."

I nodded, and she flipped her phone open. I noticed that it looked new, and expensive.

"Rosalie? What is it?" There was a pause. "WHAT? He thinks that? ...But that can't happen!...No, I didn't!" Then she glanced at me and lowered her voice too low for me to hear. Then she snapped her phone shut and got up from the swing.

"I have to go." She said sharply, and left without any other explaination.


End file.
